


Christmas Surprises

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. For Christmas, Person A decides to surprise Person B by wrapping themselves up in a big box as Person B’s Christmas present.A/N: I wasn’t sure who to use, so I asked Mel. :)





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



Cas had come a long way since first meeting the Winchesters, and everyone could see that. There were still times when he’d go to Sam for advice, or that he would even call Mary at times. However, when he felt that asking them would make them feel slightly awkward, he would turn to something that Dean had taught him to love along side him. Movies. They had come in very handy at times.

Christmas was fast approaching, and Cas was at a loss. Him and Dean had been together some time now, and he wanted to give him something…more. He’d gifted him collectable books on his favorite bands, kits for Baby, and anything that went alongside things that Dean was interested in.

So, while Sam and Dean slept peacefully, warm, and safe in their bunker beds, Cas watched movie after movie. Of course he had seen many of these over the years already, but he wanted to watch them again- paying closer attention to the gifts.

Finally, a small smile graced his lips, his blue eyes lighting up. He knew exactly what he planned to do. It would take Sam’s assistance, but it would be worth it to see Dean’s face.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, Sam acted as if he knew nothing. Dean kept hoping to hear the tell tale flutter of wings, but nothing came. Finally, he caved and  said that he could start opening presents. He had found it odd that he was nowhere to be seen. Cas basically lived with them, and was almost always there. “Hey, who’s that one for?”

Sam glanced and shrugged, getting up to look. “You.” He glanced up, smiling. “Looks like Cas left your present last night.” He chuckled, moving aside.

“Huh.” Dean gave an impressed face, standing up, walking towards the very large box. “What the hell did Cas get his hands on this year?” He mused, ripping the wrapping paper, letting it fall to the ground. Pulling the lid off, he lost it when Cas stood up, grinning.

“Merry Christmas, Dean!” He smiled, a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

Dean shook his head, looking towards Sam. “Thanks, Sam.” Sam gave him a funny look. “I know he probably asked you for help. Thanks for helping him out. Best present ever.” He looked  back to Cas. “And I have something for you.”

As Dean moved to get Cas’s gift, the angel moved out of the box. He took the small gift, eager to see what Dean had got him. He never expected anything, and even the smallest things were appreciated. He tore the packaging off, his smile of happiness turning to one of awe. Looking up at Dean, his eyes shined with love. It was a painting of their first picture together. “It’s perfect.” He chuckled.

“It’s a bit messy, took me all year…but it’s worth it to see that look on your face.” He said bashfully.


End file.
